In the related art, for example, as described in Patent Document 1 below, a liquid-filled bushing is known, which includes an inner tubular body which is connected to one of a vibration generation source and a vibration receiving portion, and an outer tubular body which is disposed so as to surround the inner tubular body and is connected to the other of the vibration generation source and the vibration receiving portion. In addition, a configuration is known, which includes an elastic body which is interposed between the outer tubular body and the inner tubular body and connects together the outer tubular body and the inner tubular body, a pair of liquid chambers which is defined at both positions in a vibration input direction in the inner tubular body is inserted into the elastic body and in which liquid is sealed, and an orifice through which the pair of liquid chambers communicates with each other.